<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathing, by frosmxths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698197">breathing,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths'>frosmxths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(dis)connect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Questionable Ways To Deal With Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the question is left unsaid, and Hwanwoong leans in to catch Seoho’s lips again.</p><p>“You” A whisper against Seoho’s lips, Hwanwoong’s hands on his face, another kiss “Until I forget” Seoho’s lips part, Hwanwoong’s warm against his skin. “Please?” Seoho’s hands go down to his back, breathing heavy— hitching when Hwanwoong’s tongue licks at his lips, moves away. “Wanna forget” <em>help me forget— help me breathe, remind me how to. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(dis)connect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathing,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>questionable ways to deal with feelings aka using sex as a coping mechanism</p><p>tell me if theres any typos or tags i missed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost midnight when Seoho finds Hwanwoong, curled up on the couch, arms hugging his knees and breathing uneven. His phone is discarded somewhere on the floor, screen lit up with a notification for Seoho’s <em>are you okay? </em>sent less than a minute ago.</p><p>He had meant to go to sleep, had just gotten under the covers when he got a notification from Hwanwoong, a string of messages that read <em>hyung please be awake im sorry </em>and <em>i don’t think i can breathe please</em> startling Seoho and making him get up, hurry a reply and leave his room in worry.</p><p>He walks over to the couch quickly, sits down next to Hwanwoong to run a hand through his hair, pull his arms down, hold his face. Hwanwoong sniffles, a choked noise leaving his lips as he stretches out his arms, holds onto the front of Seoho’s shirt.</p><p>Seoho’s chest aches.</p><p>He pulls Hwanwoong closer, a little awkward, hand still kind on his hair, other one placed on top of one of Hwanwoong’s. Hwanwoong’s hair tickles the front of his neck, breathing warm against his shirt— hiccups here and there loud and painful, little coughs leaving his lips as he chokes on feelings over and over and <em>over and over again.</em></p><p>“Woongie” Hwanwoong’s grip on Seoho’s shirt tightens, he inhales sharply, coughs again. “Breathe, remember?” Hwanwoong moves closer, forehead against Seoho’s neck. Seoho lets go of his hair, moves his hand to Hwanwoong’s back, runs it up and down— in soothing circles and lines.</p><p>It takes some time, as always, before Seoho speaks up again, Hwanwoong now sitting on his lap, head leaning against Seoho’s and sniffles a little calmer.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk?” Hwanwoong moves, lifts his head up to look down at Seoho. He shakes his head, Seoho smiles at him.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Seoho blinks up at Hwanwoong, brings a hand up from his back, index finger to prod at his cheek. Seoho breathes out a laugh, and Hwanwoong’s face turns to a confused pout.</p><p>“Can we talk? After” <em>tomorrow, later, maybe in two days— at some point, can we talk? </em>Hwanwoong purses his lips, breathes out against Seoho— breathing shaky and weak— and nods. Seoho prods at his cheek again, at his nose. “Then, yeah, you can”</p><p>A breath— a beat, one tick of the clock on the wall— and then Hwanwoong smiles a little, places a soft kiss to Seoho’s lips before moving away— then placing another, another, another— until Seoho’s just as breathless as he is— until Seoho’s hands are on his hair and Hwanwoong’s are on Seoho’s neck- soft and careful and <em>craving</em>.</p><p>Seoho kisses back one, two, three more times— then puts his hand to Hwanwoong’s cheek, pushes him back with a finger to his lips. Hwanwoong’s breathing is heavy, lips parted and warm against Seoho’s finger. He lets out a noise— small, questioning— and Seoho kisses his cheek softly before letting go. Hwanwoong blinks, puts both hands to Seoho’s face and frowns. Seoho sticks his tongue out, licks at the side of Hwanwoong’s palm— laughs when Hwanwoong makes a face, sticks his tongue out in disgust.</p><p>He wipes his hand against Seoho’s face, lets his forehead fall against Seoho’s, licks at his nose in revenge.</p><p>Seoho laughs, brings his hand up to his nose, back to Hwanwoong’s face. He breathes out— once, twice— strokes his face.</p><p>“What is it?” A whisper, warm against Hwanwoong’s lips. He swallows, takes in a breath, closes his eyes and simply lets himself be <em>held</em>, lets Seoho’s warmth flood him and take away feelings and thoughts down to the ache in his bones. “Do you” Seoho breathes in, closes his eyes at the same time Hwanwoong’s open. “need…?” The rest of the question is left unsaid, and Hwanwoong leans in to catch Seoho’s lips again.</p><p>“You” A whisper against Seoho’s lips, Hwanwoong’s hands on his face, another kiss “Until I forget” Seoho’s lips part, Hwanwoong’s warm against his skin. “Please?” Seoho’s hands go down to his back, breathing heavy— hitching when Hwanwoong’s tongue licks at his lips, moves away. “Wanna forget” <em>help me forget— help me breathe, remind me how to. </em></p><p>“Okay” Seoho moves in again, another kiss- to Hwanwoong’s lips, his cheek, lips again— lips parted and <em>burning</em>. “Let’s go?” <em>to my room, yours- let’s go somewhere more comfortable</em>, Hwanwoong kisses the words from his lips, licks at his skin and breathes.</p><p>“Mm” He nuzzles against Seoho’s neck, places a kiss there. He lifts his face, gets himself off Seoho’s lap and stops. “Is Dongju still awake?” Seoho shrugs, pushes himself off the couch.</p><p>“Don’t think so" Hwanwoong holds his hand, and Seoho lets himself be pulled forward. “Wanna wake him up, or?” They stop at Seoho’s door, and Hwanwoong turns around with a smile— a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Not today” He reaches up, buries his hands on Seoho’s hair, pulls him down for a kiss. “Just you” Seoho kisses back, hand careful on tear tracks and cheeks that are still red— still splotchy and still pretty.</p><p><em>I don’t want to bother, I don’t want him to see me like this, I don’t want him to know I can break, I don’t want to bother, I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him— I’ll talk, later, later, later</em>— So many words get left unsaid, and Seoho swallows them from Hwanwoong’s lips with a kiss.</p><p>“Okay” cheerful and careful, and Hwanwoong whispers a <em>thank you</em> before one of them opens the door— movements after are a blur, confusing and lost— and then they’re on the bed, Seoho half on Hwanwoong’s lap, Hwanwoong’s hands on his hair— pulling and warm warm <em>warm</em>.</p><p>It’s really warm.</p><p>Seoho’s lips burn— against Hwanwoong’s lips, against his tongue and breathing. Hwanwoong’s grip on his hair is tight, needy— and then he’s biting at Seoho’s lip, both their breaths hitching as Hwanwoong whines. He drops a hand from Seoho’s hair, uses it to hitch Seoho’s shirt up, rests it against his stomach at the same time he moves his face away, kisses down Seoho’s neck, up to his cheek—</p><p>Back to his lips again— Seoho whines, low in his throat and as desperate as he feels, and Hwanwoong buries his face against Seoho’s shoulder.</p><p>His breathing is hot— vapour on skin and mixing with sweat. Seoho’s legs ache, his neck straining and hands lost, gripping at Hwanwoong’s shirt. Everything feels both too warm and just <em>right</em>, friction enough and all too much at the same time as it’s not<em> enough</em>.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s lips press against his neck, messy kisses all over Seoho’s skin. Seoho leans his head to the side, pulls Hwanwoong closer, feels tiny noises leave his lips in uneven puffs of air. His neck feels scalding— feels both cool and past boiling point— feels like too much when Hwanwoong’s hand digs into his sides under his shirt and Seoho whines— So he pulls, pulls at Hwanwoong’s shirt and hair, brings him back to his lips, open mouthed and messy.</p><p>“Woong—” He cuts off, breathing ragged against Hwanwoong’s lips. Hwanwoong hums in reply, kisses him again, licks drool falling from the corner of his lips, drags his tongue to Seoho’s throat. It’s hot— wet and almost suffocating him— and Seoho’s everything is on fire.</p><p>He’s desperate and turned on and <em>needy</em>.</p><p>Hwanwoong gets back to his lips— all tongue and teeth bumping painfully— then lets go, pulls his face away to pull Seoho down with him.</p><p>Seoho falls on the bed of his side, eyes disoriented for a second—and then he’s reaching out, lips and teeth against Hwanwoong’s throat, hand flying to his hip, teasing and pulling at his waistband. Hwanwoong lets him pull—lets Seoho bring him closer, thumb rubbing circles against heated skin, hipbones aching with heat and shivers running up his spine.</p><p>Seoho bites softly at Hwanwoong’s pulse, revels in the way it makes Hwanwoong gasp and twitch against him. He leaves a kiss, soothing, moves back up to take Hwanwoong’s lips again—feel his breath against skin, warm and ragged and so, <em>so </em>inviting.</p><p>“Hyung—” Seoho moves, lifts himself up on shaky arms, manoeuvres so he’s on top of Hwanwoong, knee between Hwanwoong’s legs, hands on both sides of his head.</p><p>“Hyung” Hwanwoong’s breathing heavily, hips chasing Seoho’s thigh, eyes wide and pretty. “Hyung— please—” Seoho smiles, laughs a little bit when Hwanwoong whines, almost clawing at his shirt—pulling him down to kiss again.</p><p>It’s desperate and uncoordinated, noses bumping and drool pretty as it drips down their chins. Hwanwoong licks at Seoho’s skin, licks at his tongue and lips before locking them together again, canting his hips up and against Seoho’s leg all the while—desperate noises in the back of his throat.</p><p>It’s messy— messy and not too comfortable and Seoho’s hard and stupid on Hwanwoong, lips aching and body <em>hot</em> as he feels Hwanwoong rut against him. His own noises are breathy, caught in his lips and tongue, Hwanwoong swallowing them all down.</p><p>It’s as messy as it is perfect and <em>painful</em>— painful in the way Hwanwoong’s breathing catches on a sob, nails digging into Seoho’s shoulders through his shirt— in the way Hwanwoong’s desperate and <em>lost</em>—</p><p>In the way Hwanwoong kisses him— lips trembling with unspoken whispers that are loud in Seoho’s ears— <em>help me breathe again, forget my thoughts, forget everything that isn’t you.</em></p><p>Seoho pushes his knee forward, closer, swallows down Hwanwoong’s moan—</p><p>Hwanwoong’s lips break away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded and red as he smiles up at Seoho, a breathy laugh on his lips as his hips move up— once, twice— and then he’s pushing Seoho back, flipping them over so that Seoho’s back is against the mattress. Hwanwoong’s lips leave kisses all over his face, neck— hips harsh against Seoho’s thigh.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s eyes are hazy when he moves away. His arms shaking where they’re holding him up, one hand against Seoho’s chest, the other gripping at the bedsheets. There’s drool on his lips and on Seoho’s face and— fuck.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, it feels perfect.</p><p>“Seoh—” Hwanwoong cuts himself off, hips pressing against Seoho’s and moaning, high and pretty. “Seoho—” The hand on Seoho’s chest grips tightly, knuckles white against cloth and sweat and heated skin. “Seoho-hyung”</p><p>Seoho holds the hand against his chest, cheeks and face flushed red. “Woongie?” His voice is breathy, soft.</p><p>“I wanna—” He moves, sits back, lets go of Seoho’s shirt to hold his hand, intertwine their fingers. “Please, just—” He tries again, grip on Seoho’s hand tight and painful, legs shaking and unsure. Seoho sits up slightly, holds Hwanwoong’s hand back just as tightly. He puts his other hand to Hwanwoong’s side, under his shirt, feels warm and soft against his skin.</p><p>“What is it” Quiet, Seoho’s whole face burning as he speaks, hands and arms shaking as he simply holds Hwanwoong, kisses the corner of his lips.</p><p>Hwanwoong moves his hips, a small movement against his thigh, pulls Seoho’s face closer to kiss his lips. “Feel you—” He breathes in, kisses again, speaks so close he can feel every breath and movement burning against their skin. “Wanna feel you” Seoho kisses back, helps Hwanwoong move so their hips align— and then Hwanwoong cants his hips up, against Seoho’s, and Seoho kisses him harder to swallow his own moans.</p><p>Their held hands let go, needing to move to get some stability— Seoho’s hands end up at Hwanwoong’s hips, Hwanwoong’s on Seoho and the bed so he can move freely— so he can rut their dicks together, clothed and hard and almost painful. “Wanna feel you” His voice breaks, and Seoho throws his head back, lets Hwanwoong kiss and mouth against his throat. “A lot”</p><p>“Okay” Seoho breathes out once, moans loud and high when Hwanwoong moves <em>harder</em>, pushes them both a little bit up the mattress and makes the bedsheets and his shirt burn against Seoho’s back. He lets his eyes close for a second, holds Hwanwoong close, lets him lead— listens to his quiet swearing, to the sound of cloth and quiet creaking of wood.</p><p>“Hyung” Seoho lets his eyes open, unfocused as he tries to find Hwanwoong. He laughs when he finds his eyes, and Hwanwoong smiles back at him, lets out a little breathy laugh of his own. Seoho brings a hand up to his hair, and Hwanwoong sighs, stops moving his hips with heavy breaths. Seoho’s hand falls to his cheek, and Hwanwoong turns to kiss his palm, nuzzle against it.</p><p>“Yeah?” Seoho’s touch is kind, warm, and Hwanwoong’s face burns as he licks at his palm and fingers.</p><p>“Your hand” Seoho blinks, Hwanwoong kisses his palm again, gives it a small lick. “On me, please?”</p><p>Seoho feels his skin burn, runs his thumb over Hwanwoong’s lips before dropping his hand, feather-light down the front of his shirt and to his pants. Hwanwoong hums, rolls his hips slightly, watches Seoho shake under him. “How…?” Hwanwoong looks down at him, tilts his head to the side.</p><p>“Like—” Seoho moves his hand, presses it softly over Hwanwoong’s dick through his pants. Hwanwoong sighs, rocks his hips against him. “That, yeah”</p><p>“Cute” Seoho gives him a small smile, and Hwanwoong huffs before rocking his hips against Seoho’s hand again— and Seoho presses more firmly, moves his hand to stroke Hwanwoong as best as he can through layers of clothes and their awkward position. Hwanwoong whines, loud and pretty— and Seoho absently thinks about Dongju, who should be sleeping in the next room over.</p><p>(He figures it’s fine— it’s usually Dongju who wakes <em>him</em> up in the middle of the night, anyway).</p><p>Hwanwoong pushes at his shoulder weakly, and Seoho blinks his eyes and lands back on Hwanwoong— on the sweat pooling on his shirt collar, on the wet spot on his pants, the sweat on his arms. Hwanwoong shoves again, and Seoho lets go of him for a second to move again, get more comfortable— Seoho leaning and sitting up against the headboard, Hwanwoong still over him, legs open and resting on either side of Seoho’s hips.</p><p>Seoho brings his hand down again, lets Hwanwoong fuck against his hand, pressure steady and numbing. He kisses him again, again, Hwanwoong’s arms around his back and neck, grip tighter with every cant of his hips— with every little moan and breath against Seoho’s lips,</p><p>Hwanwoong breaks the kiss, licks at stray saliva before moving away, hips desperate in Seoho’s grip, arms moving to pull at Seoho’s. Seoho stops moving, and Hwanwoong makes a frustrated noise, moves his hips until Seoho’s hand is working over his dick again, keeps gripping and pulling at his arms.</p><p>“Do you—” Seoho cuts off when Hwanwoong’s hand drops, pulls at Seoho’s forearm to bring the hand that was against Hwanwoong’s back to his front.</p><p>“Hand” Seoho moves the hand on Hwanwoong’s dick a little firmer, and Hwanwoong hisses out and pulls at Seoho’s other forearm again. “Not— Other— The other hand” He pulls Seoho’s hand higher, and Seoho gets the hint— he moves his hand up to Hwanwoong’s lip, palm against him, and Hwanwoong smiles in the <em>prettiest</em> <em>way. </em></p><p>Hwanwoong’s hand holds Seoho’s from the back of his wrist, thumb against the bottom of his palm— and then he licks, licks at his palm, between his fingers— nuzzles against him before running his tongue over skin again.</p><p>It’s wet and messy and <em>hot</em>, scalding to the bone. Seoho moves his other hand a little faster, grip a little tighter, runs his thumb over where he knows the head of Hwanwoong’s dick is at the same time Hwanwoong takes his fingers in his mouth and <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>If Seoho somehow comes from that image— from feeling Hwanwoong’s tongue and spit over his hand as his hips move against his other hand, rough and almost <em>begging</em>— then that’s his business alone.</p><p>Through the haze of building orgasm, he brings himself to stroke Hwanwoong a little faster, grip a little tighter— brings himself to shove his fingers deeper into Hwanwoong’s mouth until he comes with a muffled yell, rocking himself against Seoho’s hand until he’s spent and weak.</p><p>Seoho pulls his hand out of his mouth, fingers wet and gross, and brings it to Hwanwoong’s cheek. Hwanwoong’s eyes are closed, breathing uneven and quick, legs shaking and pants as soiled as Seoho’s. Hwanwoong nuzzles against his hand, makes a face at the gross feeling of saliva against his nose, places a kiss to his palm and opens his eyes.</p><p>Seoho smiles up at him, his own breathing fast and shaky, other hand tired against the bedsheets next to them. “Good?” Hwanwoong hums, blinks his eyes, kisses Seoho’s palm again before sitting up straighter, a quiet whine leaving his lips as he moves off Seoho, pants sticky and uncomfortable.</p><p>“Very good” he stands up, runs a hand through his hair, looks at Seoho with parted lips and something like a frown. “I kinda—” He stops, bites his lip, sits back down on the bed facing Seoho. Seoho frowns back at him, sits up and ignores the uncomfortable feeling of his soiled clothes.</p><p>“You kinda?” They make eye contact, and Hwanwoong laughs a little as he breaks it, hands playing with the bedsheets.</p><p>“Just—” he breathes in sharply, flattens his palms against the bedsheets. “More? If—” He looks up at Seoho again, cheeks red and eyes glassy. “Just— if it’s okay”</p><p>Seoho blinks, brings both his hands to rest over Hwanwoong’s on the bed. “Yeah” He moves closer, kisses Hwanwoong’s lips again, feels Hwanwoong smile as he kisses back. “It’s okay” He kisses him again, lets go of their joined hands to bring Hwanwoong closer. “Just— um” He looks away, and Hwanwoong frowns a little, brings a hand up to his cheek. Seoho laughs quietly, pecks Hwanwoong’s cheek. “I’m tired, so” He places his hand over Hwanwoong’s on his cheek, and Hwanwoong nods. “I’ll just, um” He makes eye contact a second, breaks it again “Yeah” He laughs awkwardly, and Hwanwoong smiles.</p><p>“Yeah” a whisper “I can lead? Again, I mean” Seoho nods, a tiny embarrassed laugh on his lips against Hwanwoong’s smile as they kiss again.</p><p>“I’d like that” Hwanwoong grins.</p><p>“Cool” Seoho snorts, and Hwanwoong smacks him on the chest at the same time he pushes his back against the headboard again.</p><p>“That was really” his breath hitches when his back hits the headboard again, Hwanwoong climbing on his lap to properly straddle his thigh “not sexy” Hwanwoong laughs, runs his hands over Seoho’s shirt.</p><p>“Snorting isn’t sexy either” Seoho laughs, puts his hands over Hwanwoong’s hipbones. Hwanwoong sticks his tongue out at him, licks his cheek. Seoho laughs, squeaky and loud, and Hwanwoong sighs against his ear. “Thank you”</p><p>Seoho shrugs, a smile on his face as he kisses Hwanwoong’s nose and hums. “Love you” It’s quiet against his skin, and Hwanwoong laughs against his cheek, wet and happy.</p><p>“Love you, too” He moves back to Seoho’s lips, kisses him sweetly, lets his hands fall and push Seoho’s shirt up, rests his palms flat against his abdomen. Seoho laughs again, still squeaky and embarrassed, and Hwanwoong moves away to lick at his lips again. “You’re cute” Seoho sticks his tongue out, and Hwanwoong pushes it back inside his mouth with his own.</p><p>He drags his nails against Seoho’s skin, quickly ruts his hips forward against his thigh. Their clothes are uncomfortable, but even that is <em>something</em> right now, and Seoho finds that he doesn’t mind the stickiness if he can help Hwanwoong <em>breathe</em> like that— calm and happy against Seoho’s skin.</p><p>Seoho brings his hands up, runs one of them through his hair and pulls Hwanwoong’s head back. Hwanwoong lets him, little hums and whines leaving his lips as he rocks forward without a set rhythm.</p><p>The overstimulation probably hurts, but Seoho figures that’s not something that’s bothering Hwanwoong— is probably the opposite.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s legs shake— breathing heavy as Seoho kisses his throat, bites and sucks at the skin until Hwanwoong’s crying out, shaking and tired even as he keeps dragging against Seoho.</p><p>He’s pretty— sweaty and messy as he is, rutting desperately and noisy against him, lips parted and hand seeking Seoho’s, holding it tightly. Seoho lowers the hand from his hair, brings it down to his face— places it by his lips, <em>adores</em> the way Hwanwoong immediately licks at his fingers again— how he kisses every bit of skin he can reach, wet and warm and <em>perfect.</em></p><p>Hwanwoong’s second orgasm hits him after not very long, eyes red as he kisses Seoho again, licks his lips and tongue— kisses his cheeks and eyes and nose before going back to his lips.</p><p>“Better?” Seoho’s voice is tired, sleepy. Hwanwoong hums, buries his face against Seoho’s neck, arms thrown around his neck. Seoho runs a hand through his hair, the other drumming against his back.</p><p>“Yeah” Hwanwoong smiles against his skin, eyes closed and blissed out— he’s still panting, but he seems <em>calmer, </em>content, even if not peaceful. “Thank you, again” He lifts his face up, eyes sleepy and smile lovely and <em>stupid</em>, and Seoho kisses him softly with a pat to his head.</p><p>“Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this i realized wow i sure write a lot of Licking</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/frosmxths">twt</a> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths">cc</a> (in case u want to go anon?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>